It is known that certain environmental factors can cause animals to experience stress. When the animals experience stress, the animals' health weakens and they tend to grow more slowly than if the animals are not subjected to the stress. In certain situations, the stress can result in death of the animals. This factor is particularly important when the animals are in a commercial agricultural facility. In view of the preceding, it is desirable to minimize the stress that is experienced by agricultural animals.
One environmental factor that is known to cause stress to animals is exposure to the sun. Direct sunshine upon the animals when combined with high humidity, high ground temperatures and/or high environmental temperatures causes an animal's body temperature to elevate resulting in increased stress and in prolonged high temperatures, often death. A number of livestock shade systems have been developed. All of these livestock sun shade systems are deficient when compared to the portable livestock sun shade system described herein.